


Valorant Short Stories - Baby Jett AU

by blupeach



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Even Omen likes baby Jett, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Jett is smol baby, Romance, Sage is trying hard, Sova is a uncle (or dad?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupeach/pseuds/blupeach
Summary: Inspired by @lily.qii's Baby Jett AU art on Instagram. You should support her, she has some great artwork!Newest Chapter - Chapter 3: The Truth is Hard to Swallow (Part I)
Relationships: Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Escape Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @lily.qii's Baby Jett AU art on Instagram. You should support her, she has some great artwork!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/lily.qii/
> 
> If you feel a bit lost, go to her Instagram. She explains the origins of Baby Jett.

Sage woke up bleary eyed and yawned. She began her morning, tying up her hair in her signature ponytail with her bronze hair piece. She put on her work clothes. No mission today, so she just put on a turtleneck, sweatpants and a lab coat. She washed her face and prepared to go to the infirmary. Before she left her room, she went to the far corner of the room to check on Jett.

To her horror, she wasn’t in the crib. 

Then the panic set in. 

She turned around, eyes darting around the room frantically. “Jett?! Where are you?”

“Jett, come here, I have candy!”

“Jett! Are you hiding in the shower again?”

“Jett!”

After spending almost 10 minutes searching with no avail, she buried her hands in her face.  _ Oh no, it’s only been three days before I vowed to take care of her and I already lost her, I’m a terrible parent, how could you do this you foolish... _

Her self deprecating train of thought was interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. She collected herself and opened the door. “Cypher, what brings you here?” She tried to hide the desperation in her voice, but even she could hear it. Cypher seemed to take the hint. 

“Is something bothering you?”

“Yes, I’ve lost Jett. Have you seen her?”  Cypher gave a little chuckle, before taking a small tablet from under her coat. “I haven’t seen her, but since you have taken guardianship of her, I had the liberty to put tripwires around the base for baby proofing.” Cypher held up the tablet to Sage, pointing at several tripwires that have been triggered. 

Sage studied the holographic map, until she felt her blood go cold. She quickly sprinted towards the center of base, hoping that Jett was alright. 

“Thank you, Cypher!” she yelled as she ran off. 

Cypher stood there confused for a little bit, and took off in a sprint after her. 

\-----

_ Of all places, why the workshop? _

The workshop was probably the most dangerous area of the base. She could remember all the times when someone got hurt in the workshop.

\-----

_ “You burned yourself?” Sage scolded Breach, as he clutched his legs in pain.  _

_ \----- _

_ “Woah, watch out! *explosion sounds and paint splattering throughout the room. Sage pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.  _

_ \------ _

_ “I made a mistake.” Viper said guiltily, holding both Sova and Skye to the infirmary.  _

_ “What’s the matter?” Sage asked. _

_ “Some poison gas leaked from my chemical launcher.” Viper pointed behind her as Sova and Skye both gasped and choked trying to get fresh air. _

_ \------ _

Sage ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She practically kicked down the workshop door, her eyes frantically searching around the room. 

“Where is Jett? Where is...she…” After what she found, she calmed down. 

The sight she found was, to put it mildly, adorable. 

Jett was in Sova’s arms, sitting in a chair near Skye’s workplace, swinging her gently back and forth, singing a children's lullaby in Russian. He faced up as soon as he heard the door open. 

“Hello, Sage.” Sova said, getting up off his chair. He walked towards Sage and held his arms out to her, placing Jett in her cradled arms. She noticed that a small wooden fox was in her tiny hands. “I tried to get her back to you, but she did not want to leave us. She would cry whenever we tried to bring her back. We kept her company in the meantime.“ Sova added.

"We?" Sage asked. On cue, she could hear Skye’s voice in the back of the workshop. “G’day Sage!” The aussie’s green gloved hand peeked over the cubicle.

“Awawa!” Jett cooed as she grabbed Sage’s hair, and tugged it gently. Sage smiled. 

“She is quite remarkable,” Sova added. Sova crouched slightly to let Jett touch her face. 

_ She likes him too. They are both terribly cute.  _ Sage noted. 

“A cute gal she is.” Skye came up behind Sova carrying what looked like a small, beaded necklace. It was made out of the same wood as the fox toy. “This is for her. She seems to like jewelry.”

“I feel like such a terrible parent.” Sage added sadly. Sage should have noticed sooner. What if she had gone somewhere and gotten hurt?

Sensing her distress, Sova put a hand on Sage’s shoulder. “You are trying your best, Sage. Jett is our responsibility too. We will all love her and care for her as much as you do. Even Omen cares for her.”

“I second that.” Skye added, crouching slightly to let Jett grab her necklace again. 

Sage observed Jett in her arms. “Thank you for taking care of her. Both of you. I greatly appreciate it.” Sage added quietly, walking away to get Jett back into her room. 

She exited the workshop, to find Cypher outside, leaning against the wall.

“You found her… is she alright?” Cypher asked. 

“Yes, partly thanks to you.” Sage noted. She would have been lost if Cypher hadn’t told her about the tripwires. 

“Good, good.”

“You’re very prepared.” Sage said to Cypher.

“Don’t forget Sage, I had family before this.” 

Sage stared down at the floor. The mention of Cypher’s family always made her uncomfortable.

“This is my new family, Sage. You, Jett and everyone else.” Cypher added, trying to break the awkwardness. “I would be remiss if I did not do anything to protect her. We’re all here to help you. Don’t forget that.”

“Thank you, Cypher.” 

Cypher tipped his hat, before taking his leave. “If you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me.”, he said as he walked into the workshop. He stopped for a moment at the doorway, placing another tripwire to replace the one that was triggered by Jett.  Sage looked down at Jett, who was now asleep again. She walked back towards her room, feeling much better than she did leaving it. 


	2. A Slight Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jett harnesses her new powers and terrorizes the Valorant base.

_ “AH!” _

_ “Take cover!” _

_ “Ow, shit!” _

Sage had her back up against the wall, healing a wound on Brimstone’s arm. She held her orb out, channeling her healing powers as she mended the cut on the captain. 

“Why did we take in this murder baby?”. Reyna asked as she peeked out from the corner of the wall. A knife was hurled at her and embedded itself in the wall, inches from where Reyna’s face was a second before. 

“Ooooo.” Jett cooed as she sat in her crib, unaware of all the danger she was creating around her. Her eyes looked at all of the shiny, dangerous metal whirling around her. 

“She doesn’t know how to control her powers!” Sage yelled over the sound of whooshing and wind whistling as knives were hurtled towards where they were hiding. Jett was filling the room with cloudbursts, as if the knives weren’t dangerous enough, making it impossible for anyone to see. Sage was running out of ideas. She asked for backup from her fellow agents and ended up endangering them. She had put up her ice wall repeatedly to provide cover but the walls were not able to stand for more than a couple of seconds before they were shredded up. 

“I have an idea!” Sage exclaimed. She took out her comm, and dialed someone. After a slight pause, Sage heard a gravely, deep voice on the other end.

“Hello?” Omen’s voice rang in her ear.

“Omen, I need your help.” Sage yelled over the winds that were now getting stronger. 

“What for? What’s going on?” Omen asked, worry lacing his words.

“It’s a…” Sage yelped as a knife embedded into the countertop right above her head. “It’s too complicated to get into now! I need you to scare Jett!” Sage finished. 

“Last time I did that, you threatened to kill me.” Omen replied flatly. 

“Well, I’m giving you permission! Scare her!”

Omen sighed in response. “Fine.” A few seconds later, Sage could hear the ominous noise coming from shadowy wraith as he teleported into her room. The wind and cloudbursts all disappeared as Jett turned around to face the teleporting ghost, her attention all on Omen.

“Boo.”

Jett started bawling, her cries echoing off the walls as all the knives she was carrying clattered onto the floor. Sage took the window of opportunity and scooped up Jett in her arms, taking her outside of her room and slamming the door behind her, as to not let her powers control the knives once again. Sage gently swung Jett in her arms and rubbed her head in an attempt to calm her. The door opened again, as all the agents poured outside of Sage’s room. 

“We need a way to secure all the knives in your kitchen.” Brimstone muttered. 

Sage felt a headache starting to bloom, and sighed as she continued to calm down Jett. 

\-----

“Alright, whose genius idea was it to put a gigantic magnet in Sage’s room?” Viper asked. 

“It worked just fine! The magnet is just a bit too powerful.” Cypher spat back. 

Sage watched the scene unfold in front of her. The gigantic metal strip spanned across one of the walls in Sage’s kitchen. It did its job of holding the knives in place... too well. She could count other objects stuck on the magnet such as her comm, parts of her clock, and one of her wok pans. Cypher and Viper were currently trying to pry Sova’s bow off the magnet. 

Sage sighed again, taking Jett upstairs, who was looking at the magnet in curiosity. 

“Ahhh?” Jett seemed to ask, pointing at the large magnet.

“No. No more knives for you.” Sage said wearily. She rubbed her head and gave her a kiss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates! I was searching for inspiration and I was struggling. -.-


	3. The Truth Is Hard to Swallow (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jett finds out the truth about her childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip! Jett is older here (she's in her teenage years) but for all intents and purposes, Jett is still Sage's adopted child.

Sova hummed as he sauntered back to his room. The day for the most part had been easygoing. A seemingly tricky mission went well and the usually dreary and monotonous debriefings were kept short. His job usually contrasted between dangerous pockets of action and longer hours of boredom. Having more time to himself was a nice change of pace. 

As he was about to enter his room to get some much-needed rest, he stopped in his tracks. He heard yelling next door, where Sage and Jett lived together. 

_ Don’t eavesdrop, it’s rude. _ Sova told himself, shaking his head. 

In defiance of his inner dialogue, he decided to press his ears against the door anyways out of concern for Sage. He could hear muffled yelling as he held the side of his face against the wood. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sova recognized Jett’s voice reverberating through the door.

“Jett, please, listen…” This voice was much quieter but the hunter had keen ears; he recognized it as Sage’s voice. 

“You mean to tell me that I’ve been calling you my mom all this time, and I’ve been living a lie?” Jett’s shrill voice cracked as she continued her verbal assault. 

“Jett, it’s not like that... I’m...”

“When were you going to tell me?” Jett cut her off. 

Sova’s heart fell into his stomach when he couldn’t hear a response from Sage. There was only a beat of silence before Sova could hear stomping footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. 

“Wait, no don’t go!” Sage yelped. Another set of footsteps quickly followed the first. 

Sova quickly stepped away from the door once the thundering footsteps got close. Jett burst through the door, not even acknowledging him before sprinting through the halls of the Valorant base. Sage tried to chase after her but Jett dashed forward, using her wind powers to distance herself from her mother figure. When it was clear that Sage would never catch up, she awkwardly looked back at Sova, helplessness evident in her eyes.

“What happened?” Sova asked, opening his arms and pulling Sage into a warm embrace. 

“She...she found some legal documents. And some of my journal entries. She made me tell the truth.“ Sage hiccuped. Sova ran a hand through Sage’s voluminous hair, in an attempt to calm her down. Sova hated seeing her like this; it was rare for Sage to just completely break down. 

“I’ll go talk to her, okay?” Sova said, wiping the tears that were running down Sage’s face like small rivers. Sage only nodded in response, pulling away from the hunter’s embrace. 

_ So much for an easy day.  _ Sova thought, his cloak fluttering behind him as he began his search for Jett. 

\-----

Sova found Jett in Skye’s garden hours later after the altercation happened, sitting on one of the cobblestone paths. Her back was turned to him, and she was hugging her knees, despondently picking at the dirt with a stick. Just as Sova was about to speak, Jett spoke first. 

“I can’t believe that I called you my uncle all these years.” Jett made no effort to recognize that Sova was there, but she seemed to know that he was. 

Sova ignored the comment, calming his nerves before speaking again. “Can we talk?” Sova asked, standing awkwardly at the entrance of the atrium. 

“Mmhmm,” Jett mumbled noncommittally. 

Sova sat down next to the younger wind radiant, unsure what to say next. He honestly hadn’t thought he would get this far. When the atmosphere became thick and more uncomfortable than it was, Jett finally spoke up. “Did either of you meet my parents?”

“No,” Sova answered quietly. He figured that if she already knew this much, it would just be better to give her the entire truth. 

“Do you remember your parents at all?” Sova asked her. She made no verbal response, only lifting her eyebrow and glaring at him. 

“Right, dumb question.” Sova rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Who are you mad at?” Sova asked. His tone wasn’t accusatory or belittling, just one of curiosity. Jett didn’t answer immediately. 

“I...I don’t know.” Jett finally answered. 

“I guess I just needed someone to be angry at. I wasn’t being fair to her, but hearing that your biological mom left you on the streets for a complete stranger to pick you up is a lot to handle.” she continued. 

“My mom didn’t want to die at the hands of Kingdom so she just...just threw away her… her… her problem child.” Jett’s voice cracked under the weight of her own words. She stopped picking at the dirt, cupping her face in her own hands as she began to cry. 

“Don’t call yourself that. You’re not a problem child.” Sova picked her up from the floor, giving her a comforting hug. 

“Your mother is missing out. You’ve grown up to become such a compassionate, bright, and confident child.” Sova’s hushed words calmed down Jett’s crying fit into soft sniffles. Sova made the same gesture that he did with Sage, running his hand through her white tufts of hair. 

“Sage tells me everyday how lucky she feels to have you. She loves you.” Sova said. 

“I know,” Jett said, once her crying stopped. She hugged Sova tighter. “I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier. The uncle thing. You’re probably the closest person to an uncle that I will ever have.”

“What about uncle Omen?” Sova quipped, his lips turning upward into a smile. 

“No offense, but uncle Omen is scary. And he creeps me out. He just appears sometimes.” 

Sova felt his heart quiet down as Jett let out her playful side once again. He separated from the embrace, holding her at arm’s length. 

“Are you ready to talk to her?” Sova asked. Jett nodded in response. 

The walk back to her room seemed longer than usual this time. 


	4. The Truth Is Hard to Swallow (Part II)

Jett took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock on the door. She looked to her left, Sova giving her a thumbs up and smile that said “you can do this!”. Jett looked back to the door in determination and readied her hand. 

She never got to knock on the door. It was ripped open as a distraught, disheveled-looking Sage stood in the doorframe. Sage looked at Jett and began to step forward. However, she quickly stopped. Sage was unsure how to approach her and hesitated to even speak. She could feel Jett's eyes drilling into hers, jade blue staring into brown. She was unsure of her boundaries.

Which is why she was so surprised when Jett launched herself into Sage’s arms, holding her in an embrace. 

“I’m...I’m sorry. For everything I...I said. It wasn’t right.” Jett choked on her words. 

“It’s okay. I forgive you. I’m partly to fault too. It was not right of me to keep you in the dark so long.” 

“I was just...just angry, and I took it out on you.” Jett buried her head in the crook of Sage’s neck as she began to cry. Sage could feel her shaking in her arms, her chest heaving as tears began to fall down the wind radiants face. 

“It’s fine, I understand.” Sage rubbed comforting circles on Jett’s back, trying to calm her down. She kept doing it until Jett’s emotional outburst quieted down. 

“I will tell you everything. If you want me to. I won’t lie to you anymore. I promise.” Sage assured. Jett nodded in response, her head of white hair bobbing. They held each other for a couple of moments, enjoying each other’s warmth. 

“Can I still call you mom?” Jett asked suddenly. 

Sage pondered the question, her lips curving upwards into a small smile. “Yes. Yes, you can,” Sage whispered. 

“I love you, mom.” Jett finally said. She looked upwards, giving Sage a wet smile. Sage gave her a small laugh as she began wiping the tears from her daughter’s face. 

“Love you too,” Sage mumbled sweetly into Jett’s ears, holding her closer.


End file.
